highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverwolf
❝ You would've loved them. They're just all... gone. ❞ — Silverwolf to Sparrowfeather about her deceased ShadowClan friends Silverwolf is a charcoal Bengal she-cat with icy blue eyes. She is currently a warrior of SkyClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Bengal(fur and build) Description: Silverwolf has a tall, muscular build, but her brawny physique doesn't hinder her elegant and just pawsteps. Under her sleek fur, her muscles ripple with every stride of supple grace she takes. Her pelt is a layered silver-grey with slick black bengal patterns laid on top. On the underside of her tail and her throat, as well as a bit of her belly, the color of her fur is tan, but it quickly fades into grey. Under her nose, her muzzle is tan-white. Her eyes are an odd icy blue. She has a nick in her left ear and a pair of scars near her stomach. Palette: : = Base (#6D6B6B) : = Markings (#313131, #E3D2C1, #F4EEE8) : = Eyes (#D1E0EB) : = Leathers (#656565) : = Tongue (#D6A0A0) : = Scars (#CEA8A8) Voice: Deep and smooth Scent: Milk with subtle sage Gait: Elegant, even 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Iron-willed -' Silverwolf is incredibly determined and resolute. When she has set her mind on something, she's out for blood and won't rest until she earns it. Her hard work and fiery passion is practically unstoppable. * '''+ Independent -''' Though she does have a select few friends, Silverwolf is strong alone and functions fine without others. Her resilience and smarts make her reliable both to others and herself. * '''± Temperamental -''' Silverwolf's mood fluctuates accordingly to her surroundings, and rather quickly, at that. Her attitude can flare at trivial reasons and small details. * '''± Secretive -''' It's been established in camp that Silverwolf is independent and only has a few close friends, but she refuses to tell her secrets to anyone but them. Her past as well as her feelings are only known to those select few and perhaps a handful of authorities. * '''± Protective -''' Despite not being close with all of her clanmates, she would lay her life down to protect any one of them. She's loyal to her fellow ShadowClanners to the end. * '''− Distrustful -''' Because of her self-dependent mindset, she has trouble placing trust in others. She comes off as asocial because of her preference to depend solely on herself. * '''− Harsh -''' Silverwolf is unsparing and severe, holding those around her near the same expectations she has for herself. Her strict nature proves to be too much for some in times of intensity. When she snaps, she becomes frighteningly demanding and stern. '''Likes *Training **Working out with Hollowflower and Brackenflame never fails to improve her mood. She enjoys exercising and pushing herself physically. *Kits **While she has a hard exterior when presenting herself to older cats, she melts at the sight of kits. She wishes she could be in the Nursery more. *Rain **Overcast weather always brings her a smile. She likes the feeling of rain on her fur. 'Dislikes' *Leaf-bare **Her hate of snow also sprouts a hate of leaf-bare in general. She hates the crisp, dry winds and snow flurries. 'Goals' *To become the best warrior she can be **Silver is all about pushing her limits until she can't anymore. She's constantly striving to be the best. *To have her own kits 'Fears' *Being abandoned **Despite being independent, she's afraid of being left by her few friends, whether they die or simply leave her. She can't handle someone else leaving. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Nettlespots, Pinekit, Brackenkit Age Range: 0-5 moons *born to shc dad and tc mom as the product of a fling *pops doesnt know how to handle these two little motherfuckers *they align w other troublemakers and make the ultimate chaos 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-11 moons *trains extremely hard, grows distant with her father but grows super close to pine, who gets hollow as a mentor *grows close to two other trickster apprentices and ngl probably hecks one of them but its a one time thing *short lived relationship w bracken but they go back to being bffs 'ShadowClan Warriorhood' Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Pinetooth, Hollowflower, Brackenflame, more Age Range: 12-36 moons *Silverpaw and Pinepaw become Silverwolf and Pinetooth alongside Ivypaw (Ivycurl) and Tumblepaw (Tumblemoss). Their vigils go well. *Silverwolf reminisces about her brief infatuation with Tumblemoss. Nostalgic, she proposes to the other three that they take the night to act immature again. * *Pinetooth is found dead at the entrance of camp at Ivycurl and Silverwolf's feet that night by Sageface, who arrives at the scene with Tumblemoss. Tumble apologizes to Silver. When questioned by Hickorystar, she only sobs and says that "' '" until the next sundown, when she tells them everything. A rumor starts that Pinetooth was bitten by a snake. This is technically true, though that is not revealed. *She contains herself in the warriors den day after day with limited food, water, and sleep. She loses all faith in StarClan. In a dream, Pinetooth tells her , and she puts herself back into gear after it. She begins training hard again to regain strength, but she doesn't talk to her friends. *Silverwolf grows closer to her father because of her brother's death. He gives her laurel leaves and baby's breath to put on his grave, and after doing so, she always wears a crown of it. She also reconciles with Hollowflower, her brother's past mentor, and they begin working out and training daily to become stronger. She hunts snakes during her spare time. *In a battle over the Twoleg Tower, Silver earns a nick in her ear. She flaunts it with pride. *Being seen as a worthy mentor, she is given Ravenpaw as an apprentice. She sees him as a son despite how hard she pushes him. *When Daisynose is found dead on the WindClan-ShadowClan border, Silverwolf is one of the few that demands a raid. She earns two scars on her stomach as a result. *Ravenpaw becomes a warrior, and Silverwolf proudly watches. *She goes to the Gathering and witnesses Nightrunner spill the secret of the clans. She also meets Sparrowfeather and Mousetuft. *Sparrow and Silver begin meeting secretly despite being from rival clans. She gives her the flowercrown she always wears in hope that they'll meet more. *Silver goes to battle with RiverClan against ThunderClan and WindClan. She skips her meeting with Sparrow due to internal conflict and discovers her flower crown torn up on her side of the border, devastated. *Thinking Sparrow has moved on, Silver has a fling with a SkyClan tom. She later takes her flower crown to the border to leave it as a symbol of moving on (though this is false), and encounters Sparrow. They reconcile after a passionate discussion and, on a whim, leave the clans. 'Rogue Life' Clan: None Cats Involved: Sparrowfeather, ??? Age Range: 36-41 moons *?????? 'SkyClan Warriorhood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Sparrowfeather, Spiderstep, Ryewhisker, more Age Range: 41-present moons *Silverwolf returns to the clans with Sparrowfeather, stopping by ShadowClan to meet up with her friends. Her heart is shattered when she learns that her friends are all missing and/or dead. *They don't linger in ShadowClan, and move to SkyClan quickly. She feels out of place and lost. * She meets Spiderstep and Ryewhisker, but grows a dislike for the former when he yells at Sparrowfeather. She is reminded of the good side of SkyClan when she meets Noondapple. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :She frowns barely. |-|WindClan= :Silverwolf scoffs. :_________________ :Mousetuft/Warrior/Deceased Acquaintance/⦁⦁/50% ::"He was cool. StarClan, even he's gone." |-|ShadowClan= :Brackenflame/Warrior/Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I hope you're alive, out there somewhere. You deserve to live. You all did." :Silverwolf's jaw clenches. :Hollowflower/Warrior/Deceased Best Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I miss you, mom. I wish I never left." :Silverwolf looks away and shakes her head. :Ravenmask/Warrior/Deceased Son Figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"You were a good kid. You deserved so, so much more, sport." :She looks down. :Coalstar/Leader/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/87% ::"She's a good leader. I'll miss being in her ranks." :Nettlespots/NPC Warrior/Deceased Father/⦁⦁⦁/79% ::"I wish I spent more time with you. Say hi to Pinetooth for me, father." :Pinetooth/NPC Warrior/Deceased Brother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/99% ::"I-.." :Her voice cracks. She glares at you before shutting her eyes tightly and turning her head. :Badgerstripe/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁⦁/40% ::"Even you're gone." :She sighs. She doesn't seem to know that he's alive and well. |-|RiverClan= ::"They'd be doing themselves a favor if they got off their asses, but that's not my problem. I guess they're okay." |-|SkyClan= ::"My new home." :_________________ :Sparrowfeather/Warrior/Mate/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Birdie's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Things have turned out okay in the end.” :The ghost of a crooked smile rests on her lips. :Blacknut/Senior Warrior/Deceased Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/2% ::"He deserved every single bit of pain he got. I'm happy he's dead, and I hope he burns." :She snarls. Better not bring that up again. :Spiderstep/Elder/Fink/⦁⦁⦁⦁/10% ::"You shouldn't have said that. Don't be a shithead to my mate- or anyone, for that matter." :She digs her claws into the ground and bares her fangs. :Ryewhisker/Medicine Cat/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/60% ::"He's a good cat, I'm sure. I just haven't seen it yet." :Noondapple/Warrior/Friend/⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She's real sweet! She has hope and heart." :Blazewing/Warrior/roblox death noise entity/⦁⦁/40% ::"She doesn't seem to like me, but she's still fine in my eyes. Seems to be a good warrior." :Owlstar/Leader/⦁⦁/40% ::Silverwolf shrugs and nods. A young revolutionary to lead them into a new era. |-|Outside the Clans= ::"They're actually not that bad..." 'Trivia' *Silverwolf's smiles are always lopsided or broken, never straight. *She barely visits the Medicine Den. She usually refuses to get professional advice unless it's life-threateningly serious. *Though she knows StarClan is real, she believes they're just as smart as they were in life, not that they're suddenly divine and wise. She has no hope, trust, or faith in them. 'Quotes' ❝ Sister, stay strong. If not for yourself, for me- for father. You must learn to accept. Please, Silv. Please accept before you do something else that is irreversible. I'm not ready to see you yet. It's not your time. ❞ — Pinetooth to Silverwolf in a dream ❝ But you're something to live for. ❞ — Silverwolf to Sparrowfeather 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:ShadowClan Category:Warrior Category:Cycries